Birthday Get Away
by omACAgee
Summary: It's Beca's birthday and Chloe want's it to be extraordinary. How will she be able to make it a birthday to remember? She has a few tricks up her sleeve. Halloween One-shot with lots of fluff and stuff.


**I'm have major writer's block for Sin Fucking City & To the Devil so sorry for the lack of updates!**

 **But I was feeling festive so I made a one-shot Halloween special! :)**

 **Also sorry for any errors.**

 **Feel free to throw your opinions and reviews! Enjoy :D**

 **(I do not own Pitch Perfect)**

* * *

For as long as Beca can remember, she has always been a "fall season" type of girl.

It wasn't even because her birthday was on Halloween but simply due to the fact that the atmosphere brought her a sense of peace.

The weather was at the stage where it wasn't too cold to wear a parka but wasn't warm enough to wear a tank top. There would be a slight breeze that occasionally would give you the goosebumps but the sun would still shine; still giving you that warmth your body needed to feel toasty.

Stepping on leaves was pure entertainment. That "crunch" sound the leaf would make when it got stepped on was music to the ears. If Beca could, she'd probably do it for a living.

But sadly, there isn't any job openings for "Expert Leaf Cruncher" in the "Looking for Jobs" section of the newspapers.

Fall was unique. Unlike most seasons, the scenery was colorful. The orange and the yellow and that maroon color that leaves switch to as they float off of the trees was something no other season did. Winter was known for the blinding, white snow and the leafless trees. Spring was known for the drizzling rain on a cozy afternoon while your garden starts to transform and the flowers start to bloom. Summer was known for being ridiculously green. The flowers in your garden have bloomed into stunning, bright, big sunflowers and you're freshly cut grass was fresh as a daisy.

Those seasons didn't have a mixture of vibrant colors, swarming the air and ground.

Only fall.

Beca has a bucketful of things she loves such as music, her friends, family, the old lady who gives her delicious, seasonal cookies when she walks to school or that one kid in class that let's her copy off his test during chemistry… well he doesn't really know that she is peaking but, she loves that he is so intelligent!

Though she may have a lot of things that she loves, she also has many things she dislikes.

Like her birthday.

It wasn't that she hated the balloons and the presents that she knew would consist of a lot of money because in all honesty, she absolutely LOVED those things. It was the fact that she got so much attention on one day of the year. People she hasn't talked to in 5 years would all of a sudden post on her wall, wishing her a Happy Birthday because they "claim" they've never forgotten; but she knows it's because of the calendar notification they get through Facebook.

Beca hated attention in general but when that attention is "fake" and these people only care because it's her birthday, it gets annoying.

Today is Beca's birthday.

It is her 21st birthday which means she is now legal to buy her own alcohol. Not that she didn't drink before because that would sure be a damn lie.

Halloween fell on a Friday this year so people claimed it was going to be epic. Beca see's it as another day; with presents and immature, teenage boys running around in masks scaring young, underdressed girls. That's what happened every year on her birthday.

When Beca woke up this morning, she was greeted to breakfast in bed featuring all her favorite foods. A pile of crisp bacon sat perfectly across from her favorite, sunny side up eggs. She had toast which was perfectly cooked and also has a layer of her favorite grape jelly. A flawlessly made cup of black coffee wrapped up her breakfast and she was honestly stoked it wasn't a Happy birthday concert performed by her 19 year old sister. She appreciated this gift way more.

"Damn Rachael Ray! Where did this come from?" Beca chomps on a slice of bacon as Emily watches her intently; sporting a ridiculously huge grin on her face.

Beca's heart is warm. Emily understands that she doesn't enjoy to be drowned in gifts like her Dad always did. She guesses that he was just trying to make up for lost time since he left her and Emily when she was a freshman in high school and Emily was in 7th. She hasn't seen him in person for over 3 years, and the only reason she saw him then was because she was graduating. He was notorious for showing up and acting like he cares. It's a real gift to be that much of an asshole.

"Emily honestly this is great. You've really improved your cooking from last year." Beca says, taking another bite out of her toast.

"Of course Beca it's you're birthday!" Beca flinches as the volume of her sister's voice skyrocketed. "What are your plans for Halloween?

"I couldn't tell ya Em. I have class at noon but then I'm done for the day. It probably won't be anything big."

"It's your 21st you should do something crazy! I won't tell mom if you do." Emily holds her pinky out in front of Beca's face. "Pinky Swear."

"Haha no need for that." She swipes her hand away and sets her newly empty plate on her desk.

Kissing Emily on the top of her head and saying thank you for breakfast, Beca tells her she need to get ready for class. She spends the rest of the morning getting ready for class and mentally preparing herself for what her friends did for her birthday.

* * *

She walks down the hallway of the math building, sulking her head because she hated her noon class. First of all, it was her only class of the day but it was her WORST.

Calculus should never be a thing. It sure as hell should be illegal to even think about math on Friday's.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Jesus Christ!" Beca throws the books she was carrying and replaces her hand with her chest, clenching at heart.

"Jesse oh my god! I'm not going to live through my birthday if you give me a heart attack first!"

"Sorry Becaaawww or should I say Bec...old" Jesse proceeds to obnoxiously laugh at his joke while Beca bashes her eyelashes, trying to fight the urge to slap him.

"I'm really glad you think you're funny"

He wipes the tears coming from his eyes due to his laughing.

Jesse always has a problem appearing out of nowhere; kinda like a shadow or a ghost so it doesn't really surprise Beca when he jumps around the corner, giving a bone crushing hug to wish her Happy Birthday.

"I hope you're ready for tonight Beca. Got some big things planned for a certain 21 year old." He says; waving his eyebrows up and down like a crazy pedophile trying to lure in small children.

"Well I hope this 21 year old has fun because I'm staying in."

Jesse scoffs "Hell no!" It comes out loud.

"No! You will not stay home on your 21st!"

"Watch me."

The noise he makes as Beca whips her hair across his face as she turns to proceed to her class comes out like a grunt or a low squeak. She doesn't turn back to look at him because she knows he is pouting. Yep, a 22 year old that still pouts. He's single ladies.

"I hope you know Chloe already planned everything out!"

No matter how far down the hall Beca was, she heard Chloe's name mentioned. She could be in another building and probably with some weird telepathy connection still hear Chloe's name.

Beca couldn't say no to Chloe. All she would have to do is jut out her bottom lip and stare at Beca with her flawless, baby blues and she was a goner.

 _ **Oh no.**_

* * *

She walks into the classroom, cautiously, not knowing what to expect from her redheaded friend. Out of the 3 years Beca knew her, she always went above and beyond with her birthday. One time she bought Beca a new pair of desk speakers because the ones she had before got water spilt on them and they short-wired. They were very expensive desk speakers she might also add.

When Chloe did something, she went big. Go big or go home mentality.

That's why Beca was currently tip toeing around the corner not wanting to experience and second heart attack for the day.

The classroom was empty, besides a couple students who always showed up at least 30 minutes early.

She takes a seat at her desk and begins taking out the stuff she will need for her class.

Out of the corner of her eye she gets a glimpse of red in the hallway.

Snapping her neck so fast she probably got whiplash, she looks into the empty hallway.

Nobody was there except some kids waiting outside their classroom.

She resumes back to getting her things out when she catches the red again.

This time, she gets out of her seat and walks over to the door. Scanning the hallway for a mysterious red head, she comes out empty handed.

Beca huffs in frustration as she tries to convince herself that she wasn't crazy. Maybe paranoid but not crazy.

 _I know it's Halloween but it doesn't mean I have to be in a scary movie with a crazy redhead after me._

"Happy Birthday Becs!"

Stumbling backwards until she loses her balance and trips over her own feet, she is greeted by the devious redhead herself, holding onto a cake probably bigger than Beca and a room full of balloons.

"Jesus again?!" She tries to recover from heart attack number two while Chloe sets everything down. She reaches her arm out toward Beca, gesturing for her to get up.

Chloe's hands are soft. Like if you've ever touched a baby's butt, her hands are 10 times softer. They kinda feel like clouds; well if that's what clouds even feel like because she's never touched one but they look like they're really soft and fluffy. When Beca makes contact with her hand, her pulse becomes steady again. It was weird because not even a second ago her resting heart rate was at least two hundred but now, it was like she never even got it up.

"Get up you goof. And stop staring! Do I have bats in the cave?!" Chloe takes the hand not holding Beca's to run her finger under her nose.

She laughs "No you don't and sorry I'm in shock because you almost just caused my heart to explode."

Beca is now at eye level with Chloe and she get's to take in what her presents were.

"Wow Beale!" Beca takes a look at the cake on the table, roughly around the same size of a large suitcase. "Are you trying to faten me up before winter?"

"Of course! The chubbier, the better the cuddles are and especially since it's suppose to get colder and I get cold real easy." Chloe winks and Beca feels like time stopped. She never knew a wink was capable of doing that to her body until she met Chloe Beale.

It was actually pretty cute. The cake was decorated with headphones and music notes along the border and was a dark blue color. The words were written in Chloe's fancy cursive and on top of the cake was a frosting turntable. It looked almost professional. I don't think the pros on the TV would use so much sprinkles, but it made Chloe's unique.

Just like her.

The balloons probably were the biggest balloons Beca has ever seen and leave it up to Chloe to go out and find some. Happy Birthday read on each and they were all blinding, bright colors.

"Thank you Chloe. This is honestly great."

Chloe beams and Beca pretty much mirrors it.

"There's more." She reaches into her back pocket to pull out a shiny, silver chain that held studded headphones and were also probably real diamonds.

No words were able to come out of Beca's mouth besides the occasional scoff and whimper. Chloe realizes this and makes her way to stand in front of Beca, so close that she can feel the redhead's hot breath on the shell of her ear. Clasping the necklace around Beca's neck, she steps back to take a look.

"Beautiful."

There goes Beca's heart again. It is fluttering so hard, she can feel it in her throat that if she were to talk, she'd probably toss it out.

Her face feels as if she just put oven mitts that were just in the over, taking out brownies, onto her cheeks.

Beca believes her though.

Beca knew that she was good looking because she did receive compliments quite frequently to be honest but she never thought she was jaw dropping.

She thinks Chloe is jaw dropping, and Chloe thinks Beca is beautiful.

Even in the mornings when Beca has bed head and her eyeliner is smeared, she thinks she's beautiful.

"One more gift." Chloe reaches into her other pocket and Beca stops her.

"Beale you've already won my heart with this," She points to her neck that was supporting the diamonds. "And this," she points to the cake and balloons.

"Last one I swear!"

Beca loosens her grip and Chloe slips her hand free.

Two airline tickets to California were now if front of Beca and she's pretty sure she stopped breathing.

"Chlo-" Chloe's finger is now on Beca's lips.

"Shush. I know how bad you want to take a trip out there to get an idea of labels you want to send demos to so I went ahead and ordered some tickets. There's two because I know Emily would keep you company so you wouldn't have to go alone."

Chloe is smiling at Beca and Beca looks like she is on the verge of tears.

There are no words to describe how sincere and thoughtful Chloe is because in the dictionary, her name would be listed under the two.

"Thank you Chloe." It was soft, almost a whisper but it was loud to Chloe. She knew Beca loved the gifts and nothing in the world was better than seeing those steely-blue eyes fill with warm, happy tears.

Beca was beauteous when she cried. Her eyes would become a shade lighter and her cheeks would flush red.

Chloe wiped the tear that made it's way down Beca's cheek, lifting her chin to make eye contact.

"Hey. The birthday girl will not cry on her birthday especially if it is the bad ass Beca Mitchell." Beca laughs and more tears fall due to the squint of her eyes.  
"You're welcome by the way. Now get ready for class! Do I have a night for you." She wipes the rest of the tears and throws Beca a devil like grin.

Unable to form words, Beca nods and watches Chloe leave the classroom. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize that more students came in; including her teacher.

"Happy Birthday Beca." Ms. Abernathy genuinely smiles and starts to begin class.

She makes her way back to her seat to get ready for the lecture.

* * *

The afternoon was event less.

She got more birthday wishes on Facebook and her dad sent her a new pair of headphones, piercings and a card with a loadfull of money.

She didn't care though. He left and gifts won't ever make up for what he did.

Emily had some friends over to do each others hair for their Halloween costume.

She decided on wearing the Princess Leia Slave girl costume from Star Wars and it showed a little too much skin for Beca's liking.

Yeah she was 19 and a freshman in college but, walking around all night in a chained bra and skirt was risky. Especially in college with a bunch of douche bag guys always trying to "cop a feel."

After an hour of arguing about her costume, Beca drops the conversation and lets her wear it since in her words "Benji and I are going to match!" won the battle.

Benji was her boyfriend and he was an absolute sweetheart. The least Beca could do was let him see a pair of tits for the first time in his life.

Night time rolls in and Beca was straightening her hair for the costume she picked out.

Well Chloe helped a little.

There wasn't any red panda costumes that weren't for 3 year olds, (even though Beca could probably still fit) so she went with a regular panda outfit.

This outfit also showed a little more skin than Beca was use to.

The costume consisted of a short, furry, white and black skirt that had a tail attached to the back and a black a white corset that had a hood the shape of a panda's face. On her legs where the biggest most furriest leg warmers she'd ever seen that ran all the way up to her knees. Chloe also made her buy a black pair of heels even though the warmers covered her feet.

It was cute and sexy all at the same time.

Once she was changed she made sure she looked good in the mirror.

Beca couldn't even lie if she tried because she looked hot.

It was definitely going to be a wild night.

Chloe arrived not even 5 minutes later in her abnormality, hot red riding costume. Her red hair flowed in perfect spirals over her shoulders that laid under a red hood and loosely tied around her neck. She had a short, red, white and black dress that had a corset around her torso and her legs were framed perfectly under the knee high, white tights she was wearing. She concluded her outfit with a pair of thick, black heeled, platform pumps that gave her calf muscles extreme definition.

Beca didn't even realize Chloe was talking until she felt a gab to the gut from her sister. "Stop drooling Becs."

She snaps her mind out of her thoughts "What did you say?"

Chloe quirks an eyebrow and sighs "I said, we are meeting everyone at Stacie's for your party and we need to run to the liquor store."

"Oh" Beca laughs "Right I knew that. Let's go. Meet you there Em. Lock the house and tell Benji to behave or I'll go panda on his nerdy ass."

Emily laughs and waving them out the door "Will do Becs!"

They make it to the store, picking up Chloe's fave, ciroc and Beca's go to drink, tequila.

Ciroc first of all are ridiculously expensive. Beca was pretty sure Chloe spent forty dollars on a 375ml bottle of alcohol.

The bottle was really fancy so that's probably where the money goes since it's all about the appearance nowadays.

Beca was able to buy both of the items since she was now legal even though the cashier questioned her age multiple times due to her height.

The bass was throbbing in Chloe's car before they even made it into Stacie's off campus house.

Her house was decorated with pumpkins on the steps and orange and black lights were tracing the windows and door. There were also fake spider webs hanging above the porch which took Beca a solid ten minutes to get out of her hair.

If Beca wasn't awake then, she was now because she just experienced the loudest Happy birthday in her entire life. The house was packed with wasted, college kids that probably should've stopped drinking a while ago. The music was loud and people were coming up to her left and right saying how hot she looked. Even a few people drunkenly said that "You and Chloe are like the hottest couple at Barden" and Beca had to fight off the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at the thought of her and Chloe dating.

Stacie on the other hand is pretty intoxicated herself. She swears that people keep taking her hand cuffs off her belt loop but she really just forgets where she puts them.

Stacie can wear a trash bag and still somehow look hot.

Just imagine her in a police uniform. She has boys and girls over her all night and it wasn't even midnight.

The party is fun and Beca feels pretty great; especially with Chloe by her side.

Chloe is looking at Beca like there isn't anyone else in the world and Beca thinks it feels right; perfect even.

She looks back to 3 years ago when she met the redhead at the Barden Bellas booth during that activities fair and would've never pictured them being so close like they are today. They share a connection that is so powerful, words can't seem to describe it.

She's never felt so safe with someone. Chloe is Beca's home and she couldn't imagine life without her. The thought even makes her stomach queasy.

She pushes that thought way deep into her mind, never wanting it to come back up again.

As if her heart had been through enough today, Chloe keeps adding to it. All through the night, she would lay her head on Beca's chest when they took a break from beer pong which she was surprisingly good at. She was also highly intoxicated so that played a factor in Chloe's game.

People started calling her "Kobe" once she made her twelfth shot in a row and Beca swears that she was a ex-basketball player in her past life.

Anyway, Beca would be able to get the scent of strawberries from her red locks, mixed with Chloe's special perfume that would put Beca in a daze.

She would whisper "You look amazing" and "You're the hottest panda I've ever seen" every chance she got while she intertwined their fingers together.

Tonight felt different.

Different in an extraordinary way.

They were with all of theirs friends; Amy who was dressed as a zookeeper and currently shotgunning a beer while Stacie records, probably putting it all over social media. Emily was curled up next to Benji on the couch, matching in their Star Wars costumes like she said they would. Benji showed up as Obi Wan Kenob and even had the audacity to bring the biggest lightsaber Beca has ever laid eyes on. Jessie was Bender from the Breakfast Club and was playing King's Cup around the table with people Beca didn't even know attended Barden.

Though they were hanging out with their friends like they always did, the vibe was more relaxed.

Beca felt as if the night was hers. There wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be besides hanging out with the people she loved.

"COPS!"

She spoke too soon.

Stacie shrieked from the kitchen as she was trying to hide all the alcohol bottles. Drunk people trying to "clean up" certainly was a handful especially,when there are cops outside of the house.

Beca and Chloe moved their way to the backyard of the house to escape from the madness going on inside the Conrad residence.

As shocking as it was, Stacie was able to hide everything before opening the door, greeting the cop.

It was pretty awkward since Stacie was dressed as a cop as well but her attire was a little more, non existent compared to the tall, built man hovering around her door.

Beca was feeling a good buzz but nothing to make her belligerent.

Chloe, who was now on the grass, taking off her heels was probably at the same level as Beca on the drunk scale but Beca also wasn't throwing her heels into the nearby bush. It was a little cooler outside than it was this morning so she honestly didn't know why Chloe did what she did.

"Let's start a little kaos shall we."

If Beca knew anything about Chloe it was that once she smiles in a way that would make your body quiver, there's nothing good to come out of what she was currently thinking.

Because if there was, Chloe wouldn't be jogging out of the backyard, shoeless, while grabbing a red solo cup that was filled to the brim with beer on the balcony.

If there was good in what Chloe was thinking, there definitely wouldn't be a cop car now doused in the beer she found not even a minute ago.

There also wouldn't be a livid cop, watching the whole thing unravel as a guilty redhead turns to flip him off, flaunting her devil like grin like she just found the cure for cancer.

Beca also knew that once Chloe yelled "Fuck the cops! They can't stop us!" that she was in deep shit.

Chloe never cussed except for the occasional 'crap' or 'ass' but never the F bomb.

It weirdly turned Beca on if she was being honest.

Maybe it was a dream. Chloe Beale would never pour a beer over a cop's windshield while yelling vulgar words to a narc.

It wasn't a dream. No matter how many times Beca pinched herself, there was still an infuriated cop, standing in front of a gaped mouth Stacie. There was still the red solo cup, gripped tightly in Chloe's hands as she ran towards Beca.

"You better run Ginga!" Amy made her way outside to get a glimpse of the so called show Chloe was putting on.

Of course Chloe grabs Beca's arm, yanking her backwards while she yells "RUN!" because if Chloe goes to jail, she needs to have a friend. That friend would be Beca Mitchell.

Beca doesn't even know where she is running to. All she knows is that the angry cop was now running after them telling them to stop or else there would be consequences.

Beca hated consequences. They reminded her of her dad when she would get a list of chores to do and if she didn't, he would preach "There will be consequences Beca."

It just straight up pissed her off.

That's probably why she was now running faster, dragging Chloe behind as they cut through Stacie's neighbor's gigantic back yard.

Seriously it was a jungle! If she wasn't worried about getting arrested, she'd probably take a picture of the enormous trees which had leaves majestically converting to red and yellow.

She's a sucker for leaves.

But she was on the verge of getting arrested so she made a note to come back after they were done getting chased.

If running in heels was an Olympic sport, Beca would take home the gold. She was moving faster than Chloe who discarded her heels back at Stacie's and was running barefoot. She would have to make sure Chloe's feet were okay since there's a whole bunch of shit to cut your feet on.

They didn't even know where they were, all they knew was the cops yelling and his flashlight where now non existent.

"Are you trying to get us arrested Chloe?!" She managed to say in between breaths since they just got done running a marathon and she probably lost a lung in the process.

Chloe ran all the time. At the Bella's practices before and after, and also in the mornings between her first and second class. Unlike Beca, she was in shape and it showed when she still had that sparkle in her eyes and that beaming smile on her face.

"Oh live a little Beca!" She chirps out while she turns on the flashlight on her phone. "Wasn't that exhilarating?"

Exhilarating was an understatement.

Beca has never felt so free in her life. It felt good to not listen to what other people say and rebel against it. Though she would've rather not rebel against a police officer;it put her on some weird high.

"Where are we?" Chloe shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. I finally have my alone time with the Birthday girl." Beca breaths out a laugh, quickly taking out her phone to see what time it was.

"Sorry to be the bear of bad news but my birthday ended 3 hours ago."

It was really 3 in the morning and they were in the middle of some neighborhood, not knowing how to get back.

Beca would usually panic and start thinking of all the bad possibilities that could happen but tonight, she's calm.

In a weird way, she's glad her and Chloe are lost.

They have more time to spend with each other even if it was a chilly, fall night and they were not wearing not enough clothes.

When Chloe grabs Beca's hand as she pulls Beca in the direction of which a park might be, she doesn't even think about how cold she is.

Now if anything, her body is warm and cozy. Their hands fit so perfectly together, closing up every empty space possible. It was like their hands were mended for each other.

Beca likes to think it was inevitable.

She instantly misses the warm contact as Chloe retrieves her hand digging into her basket. The whole time, she didn't even know Chloe even had her costume accessory with her.

How she was able to run while carrying that thing was a question she'll never truly understand.

It turns out it was actually a park.

It was like a park on crack. Everything was ten times bigger and it looked new with the shiny red and yellow paint covering the metal bars.

Chloe pulls out two wine coolers, while grinning ear to ear. It could be black as night and somehow her smile would be the brightest thing out there.

Beca never gets tired of seeing her smile. That's why she takes the given cooler and sits on the swing beside Chloe.

"How was your birthday?"

"Besides being America's next most wanted, it was awesome." Chloe laughs while she takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm glad. You got to buy your first alcoholic beverage! How does it feel?"

"I mean other than the cashier being a total ass face and kept on asking me where my mom was, it felt good."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the sounds of crickets and the trees swishing from the wind flooded the area.

"It was kinda scary too." Chloe quirks an eyebrow up as she looks at Beca who was now taking a swig of her drink.

"I felt like an official adult and it was a little nerve racking."

And it's nothing but the truth. Beca knew the adult world came with responsibilities but it was also a reminder that time is ticking. Nothing lasts forever and eventually everything will shift whether you like it or not.

"I wish I was still a kid you know. There was less pressure and less of a chance to fail in life."

Chloe understands because she was still in school even when she could've graduated two years ago.

"I never really told you why I purposely failed Russian Lit did I?" Beca shakes her head, taking another drink.

"When I was growing up, people never told me how scary the future was. They simply pushed me to try my hardest school and sports and be able to make it to college but what they never taught me was what do I after. I mean after I graduate with a degree. I was labeled as a baby, a middle schooler, a sophomore in high school and a senior in college but when I graduate, what am I considered as? I'm just a girl that works throughout the day and on her free time watches food network. Just like the other million adults in the world. At first I wasn't excited for that." Chloe takes a breath and take another drink. "But then I realized that I wouldn't be like everyone else because I'm Chloe Beale and I broke my leg playing soccer in 5th grade that left me with a horseshoe shape scar. I was Chloe who starred in all of the high school musicals and was made fun of because of that. I was Chloe who sung acapella for 6 years and failed Russian Lit twice; on purpose. My background story of how I got her was different than anybody's and it made me unique. I'm still going to be unique when I graduate even if I'm working 60 hours a week and that's because of my story on HOW I got to where I was. Even if I fail."

Beca has never experienced Chloe this serious about something the whole time she's known her. It makes Beca's heart double in size to see her so passionate.

"You're right." Because she is.

"I'm always right" Chloe winks " You wanna know why else I failed?"

Beca only hums in response.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you just yet."

And Beca can practically feel Chloe's smile buring a hole into the side of her face but she continues to look out into the trees surrounding the park.

Beca always wonders if she'll ever have the guts to tell Chloe how she feels because they're burning craters in her stomach keeping them in.

She simply wants to tell Chloe that she couldn't imagine life without her either but she bites her tongue. Instead she laughs and rolls her eyes at Chloe, looking back into the trees.

But Beca doesn't need to tell her anything because Chloe intertwines their hands and they gently move back and forth on the swings.

Physical contact was always something Beca always felt uncomfortable with until the red headed devil herself busted through Beca's walls with her big, blue eyes and bubbly personality.

That's why when she holds Chloe's, she squeezes a tiny bit harder, just to feel closer.

Beca's hand started to get sweaty and Chloe just laughs.

She stands up from the swings and Beca mirrors her.

Still walking hand in hand, they find a trail leading to who knows where.

The leaves were falling off the trees as the wind blew and Beca still was managing to step on every crunchy leaf that was in her path.

She was so busy concentrating on the leaves that she didn't realize Chloe stopped walking. It wasn't until her arm jerked back that she lifted her eyes up to stare at her favorite baby blues.

But something was different in those eyes Beca has grown to love so much.

There was determination and courage but there was also a hint of nervousness.

Chloe never got nervous. Even when she performed in front of thousands of people, she was as calm as night.

"Beca you're like super pretty and you're also really small" she shakes her head as she scrunches her nose "No not small like in a bad way but small in a good way. I honestly love that you're so tiny." _She is rambling_ Beca thinks as she knits her eyebrows together.

Beca can feel the tension wash off Chloe's body as she exhales a large breath.

"What I'm trying to say is…" There's a dramatic pause as she wait for Chloe to say something.

But she doesn't say anything.

Instead she shows Beca.

She kisses Beca so hard that their teeth clank in the process. Beca's in shock and if she was asked to move or speak she'd probably just faint. She would've fainted if it wasn't for Chloe's soft lips and her warm hands cradling her face.

It was a short kiss by the time Chloe pulls away. Beca doesn't even open her eyes to look at Chloe but simply stands there, with her mouth slightly parted. She knew she was also blushing since the temperature on her face went from normal to scorching hot.

Electricity was running through her veins and her heart was pumping so hard, she was sure Chloe felt it through their conjoined lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Beca Mitchell."

Beca opens her eyes to see Chloe, just as flushed as she was, as she remains close to Beca's face.

The moon was reflecting off her eyes in a way that could be blinding but Beca was in stunned.

"Was it your plan to pour a beer on a cop's car just so you could get my alone?"

Chloe laughs while pushing a few strands of Beca's hair behind hind her ear that still sat under her panda hood.

"Probably not the whole cop part but yes it was my plan to get you alone, and it worked." The spaces between Beca's hands were again filled with soft, cold ones.

"So what are you trying to say here." Beca gestures down turn their joined hands, giving her the famous Beca smirk.

"I guess what I'm saying is that little red riding hood has the hots for the big, bad wolf."

Beca scoffs "I'm a panda."

"Shush. You know what I mean."

And Beca does. She's been picturing this moment ever since those steely, navy eyes met those bright, cerulean blues.

"This has to be the best birthday gift I've ever received."

"Mmmm that's good because there is definitely more where that comes from." Chloe purs so seductively that it makes Beca's knees weak. Chloe was inching closer; so close Beca could feel her breath on her lips.

She was really is really glad that Chloe is CPR certified because she was two seconds away from passing out.

"Go to California with me." Beca speaks, just before their lips meet.

"What?" her voice sounds higher than it usually did.

"You heard me." She throw Chloe a smirk. "I said go to California with me."

The look on her face was dumbfounded.

Beca was going to go to California with her sister why would she want to go with her?

Chloe thought it was one of Beca's sick jokes that she pulls on her all the time.

Like the one time Beca said she got her a puppy for Christmas last year and it was a stuffed animal.

She will never forget the sounds of Beca's cackling, erupting from the room as she felt like her heart got ripped in half.

She eventually thought it was a pretty funny joke but rule number one is, don't lie to Chloe about animals.

She'll go 'hot headed on your ass' as Beca says.

"I know like we just kissed 5 minutes ago and I'm kinda moving fast but I want like… more days kissing you."

Leave it up to Beca to continue being awkward.

Chloe thought it was adorable though.

Beca was adorable.

"Plus that's my last birthday wish. Emily wouldn't have gone with me anyway. I love her but I live with her and see her enough."

"I thought your birthday ended 3 hours ago" Chloe takes a look at her phone that was in her basket "4 now."

"Shut up Beale." Beca gently kisses Chloe's lips and her lips feel like they were tingling. If one kiss could affect Chloe this bad just imagine what else Beca could do.

She would probably be hospitalized, but in a good way.

" Just like you, I'm not ready to imagine my life without Chloe Beale."

It's then Chloe realizes that Beca isn't joking. She is being 100 percent honest.

Setting off to California for Christmas break with her best friend; that she also just admitted to having feelings for was something that made Chloe's insides turn to mush.

Nor being able to form words she nods and Beca smirks, wrapping her hand around the arch of her neck, she brings her in for a passionate kiss.

Not only did it bump up to her most favorite thing to do but kissing Chloe reminded her of the seasons. Her lips were cold as winter as she graciously moves them with her own. The way her boy trickled in goosebumps reminded her of the drizzling spring rain. The way her body instantly went from cold to hot reminded her of summer.

Beca didn't see fall in the kiss though.

She saw fall in Chloe. Every day.

The way fall made her feel free and peaceful were all ways Chloe made Beca feel. The red hair reminded her of the color changing leaves and her eyes reminded her of the cloudy, but still clear, blue sky.

Fall was Beca's favorite season.

Chloe was Beca's favorite season and now she has her year round.

.Ever.


End file.
